


Wine and Cheese

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Issues, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, body issues, steve loves him anyway if not more for it, tony has a bit of age and weight issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Tony gets a bit overwhelmed because of the passing time and Steve is there to comfort him and remind him of their love.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Wine and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> the title is absolutely no indicator on what is happening in the fic. hope I can brighten your day a bit with this fic!

"Finished!"

"What? It isn't a race, Tony!"

"You are just saying that, because if it was, you lost."

Steve laughed in good humor, hearing the half-hearted, snappy remark. He grabbed a clean shirt and sprawled it on the bed, folding in a neat square in few, skilled moves, stacking the square on his left and taking another one from the fresh pile. Superheroes needed to do laundry too.

"God, you are so slow, here let me- OW!" Tony hissed when his extended hand was firmly slapped.

"Don't take from my pile," Steve warned with a happy smile. "I don't want my shirts to look like yours," he glanced over at Tony's folded clothes. Folded was a big word. More like balled up and flattened. 

"Are you questioning my folding skills?" Tony asked, sounding a little on the defensive side.

"I am looking at the lack of them right now."

"Hey, I did my best, it was the first time I folded clothes, I did fine," Tony justified himself, gathering the pile in his hands and walking to the closet. Steve just laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. Over five years of marriage and he was still finding out new things. "Besides, I don't know why you insist we do it ourselves. I used a laundry company my whole life and I turned out just fine."

"Fine," Steve repeated breathlessly to himself, half fond, half exasperated. "I don't like the idea of someone touching my husband's dirty underwear," he said his reasoning, this time out loud. 

"I smell jealously," Tony sang in a smug voice.

"You smell fresh laundry. This new detergent finally got rid of the car grease smell from your clothes. Maybe I should toss you inside for a quick cycle," Steve teased, hearing Tony laugh and opening the closet. "What the - babe!"

"Yeah?" Tony replied, holding in his hands a material ball that was one of his tank tops and stuffing it into the small space between some other clothes. 

"The closet will burst open!" Steve scolded, watching Tony's antics. 

"Hm. Maybe I should just take some space in your closet," Tony decided, walking to the part belonging to Steve.

"Stay away from my closet!" Steve warned.

"Our closet," Tony argued with a bright smile. 

"Oh geez," Steve left his folding for a bit and stood next to his husband, looking inside, filled with shirts, trousers, tops and sweaters, everything overflowing and almost falling out. "There is no way you need so many clothes."

"Everything inside was carefully selected and matched with my other clothes and fits me perfectly," Tony explained.

"Like this?" Steve said, taking out a grayish ball of material which when unfolded turned out to be a once white tank top. "You really need this?"

"Yes. It is a tank top I wore under my wedding suit," Tony said, and Steve's eyes turned a little soft at the sentiment. Still.

"There is no way you can fit into it now," Steve said, without thinking it through first and immediately regretting when Tony's eyes narrowed. 

"Oh yeah?" Tony growled, snatching the tank top. In one quick move he took off his current black shirt, and pulled the tank top on. "Fits just like five years ago!" Tony bragged, spreading his arms.

Steve cooed. The material ended just below Tony's belly button and sat a little tighter on his belly, but fine, he was in the tank top and could still breathe. Well, cotton was a stretchy material. 

"So how about these?" Steve challenged, taking a pair of blue jeans, ones that looked worn out.

"These are my favorite jeans from MIT times. They fit tight in all right places," Tony said, making his voice seductive and deeper, trying to fill Steve's mind with that mental image.

"I can imagine," Steve agreed, on the contrary, imagining his husband's thick thighs and full ass in the too tight skinny jeans. "I honestly doubt those fit you now."

Tony seemed thrown off a little at the remark. He looked at his jeans dubiously, and well, had to agree with Steve on that one. His lean, muscled college silhouette was not coming back and Tony wouldn't humiliate himself by even trying the jeans on. But maybe…

It was a fail when he experimentally pressed the front of the jeans to himself and his current hips were way wider than the ones he had as a young adult.

"Oh, shut it," Tony snapped, when Steve started to giggle, "not all of us, can be 90% muscles."

"Well, it gets evened out with your 90% fat," Steve teased, lightly pinching the cute muffin top that showed on Tony thanks to the too short tank top. Involuntarily, Tony giggled high-pitchedly, before scoffing and jumping away with a warning growl. 

Steve smiled softly at the reaction. Many things might have changed, but Tony being ticklish was a steady point in his life and he was grateful for that. "Look, if you want to keep your jeans, then keep them. Just don't ball everything and make a mess."

"Hm, yeah, yeah," Tony agreed, half-listening and walking away. He stopped at the mirror and looked critically at his body. He liked to think that as for someone in his late 40s, coming closer to early 50s, he didn't look half bad. His head was full of hair, arms still were toned and muscled. Just his damn torso somehow got wider and softer and the same applied to his hips, which judging on the jeans, became much more curved, instead of sharper and rectangular. "Dammit," Tony hissed at himself, sliding his hand down his face. When did he change so much? "Steve?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Am I - ah, never mind," there was no point in asking if he already knew the answer. Soon, Tony saw Steve walking to him and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"You are beautiful, Tony," Steve assured, kissing Tony's cheek softly and taking the pair of jeans from him. "I wouldn't change a thing about you," he said, looking into the mirror and at Tony's face.

Tony pouted a bit, happy with the answer, but still feeling miserable with himself. He took Steve's hands and hid his face into the big palms. "God, I am old," he muttered into the warm skin, suddenly realizing how long ago was his and Steve's wedding and that even a longer time passed since he had graduated. 

"You are mature. Like a good Pinot Noir from Burgundy."

At least Steve's wine education was going somewhere and Tony smiled subtly, feeling proud for a second. "Or like aged stinky cheese."

Steve laughed, the sound low and rumbly in his chest. "You love stinky cheeses," Steve smiled, remembering the day Tony had been ecstatic to bring home a piece of real Limburger, and Steve had to flee because of the smell of old mushrooms and unwashed armpits was too much for his heightened senses to handle. Thank God, Natasha shared Tony's love for cheese and Thor was always curious to try new food and Steve could come back faster than expected and then air out the kitchen for many days. 

"Yes. And you hate them," Tony pointed out, also remembering the Limburger incident.

"But I love you," Steve ended the exchange, gently moving his hands away and kissing Tony's temple. The moment would be sweet, if he didn't continue to talk. "You are my cougar husband with a rocking dad bod."

"Dad bod?!" Tony exclaimed in outrage, eyes widening when he saw Steve's reflection laughing. Maybe on one of his worse days, Tony would feel hurt, but he knew that his husband had no malicious intentions. "You are an asshole!" he pushed himself out of Steve's embrace, laughing together in good humor.

Steve stumbled back, still laughing. "Hey, come on, babe, show me your moves," Steve enticed, doing some gestures with his hands and humming a tune. 

Tony snorted but walked after Steve sashaying his hips on the way and twisting his waist.

" _Oh yeah, look at his dad bod, come on, look at that dad bod_ ," Steve sang, beckoning Tony to keep following him, until Steve sat on the bed and his husband was close enough to grab and pull between his legs. " _Ah Ah he's so cute_ ," he changed the lyrics, holding Tony around the hips. 

Tony entangled fingers into sleek, blond hair on his husband's head, returning the love-filled look Steve was sending him and smiling too. Maybe there were days he felt old, but luckily he had Steve to make him feel young again.


End file.
